


I will love you until my dying day

by LadyGloucester



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGloucester/pseuds/LadyGloucester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the pain and suffering, after all that time apart, they still know each other's curves and edges, and all their perfect imperfections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will love you until my dying day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my view of Richard and Anne's wedding night, since I feel it fell a bit short in the show. This is my first fanfic, and also English is not my first language, so please, be indulgent!

She was waiting at his chambers. The fire in the hearth was crackling, but the beats of her heart were competing to sound even louder. It had all happened so fast she almost felt dizzy. That night in the gardens, the bitterness of the first words, the threat of running away that Anne was pretty much ready to carry out... She didn't know how it turned out into a wedding proposal, and a love promise. A love she had felt almost as far back as she could remember, since those happy, innocent days back in Middleham, when his father was the ruler of her world and Richard was a quiet, shy ward of his.

She closed her eyes with her heart strongly pounding in her chest when she recalled the way he looked at her when he confessed his love. That he would be a fair husband since he had always loved her. The world had turned upside down. A few minutes before, she was ready to leave the court with nothing but her courage, and now she was married to the love of her life. Married... for the second time. The thought of the Lancastrian prince tainted all the happy feelings in her heart. She remembered what was like to be married to him, and what she felt whenever he bedded her. She cringed as her body was the battlefield of very opposed feelings. Richard awaked her every fiber, but his dead husband left her dead inside. The repulsion and the desire were fighting inside her gut, until the door opened.

Her breath stopped all of a sudden, as her cheeks flushed rapidly. Until that moment, Anne was caught in her fantasies, her memories, but the presence of Richard brought her back to the Earth. He had stopped at the doorstep, closing the door quickly and silently. She could tell he was trying to figure out the best way to approach her without scaring her even more. Anne realized she must had looked terrified, paralyzed by the images of her bitter past. But the minute she saw him, all the repulsion, all the pain, all suffering disappeared from her heart. She could tell, by the way his eyes gazed at her, Richard would never, ever hurt her the way the Lancaster boy did.

Anne smiled lightly, still nervous but for very different reasons. She reached out her hand, and Richard covered the distance between them in a couple of steps. Suddenly, they were separated only a few inches from each other, and Anne felt her heart about to pour out of her chest. Richard held her hand, and intertwined their fingers together, firmly. He touched her cheek with the other hand, lightly. A touch they had been waiting for years to happen.

Her eyes were closed in pleasure, and when she opened them, she was caught by the intense stare of Richard. His dark, deep blue eyes were filled with a love she had never seen in anyone else. A love that took every single fear away. Without even noticing, her hand rose to caress his face. She was surprised by how smooth it was. Her fingers went over every little scar he had. One in the temple, one across the chin, and a very dear one at the end of his right eyebrow...

 

"You remember how I got this..." Richard whispered, taking the hand she had in his face and caressing it.

Anne grinned for the first time, showing the bright girl she used to be. And still were.

"I do. All of my father's wards decided to compete to see who could climb faster that huge oak back in Middleham. And the prize was..." 

"A kiss from you. I remember it too." His voice was even lower, as she felt how he was closing the distance between them. She could almost feel his warm breath in her skin.

"You got all the way up the first... But when I told you to come down and claim your prize, you fell." Anne couldn't help laughing softly at the image.

"I was so eager... I usually know how to take my time, but you have always made me want to rush..." Richard's hands left hers and jumped slowly to her waist. He felt her body shiver, but he could tell, by the look in her eyes, it was not because of discomfort.

"I broke my sleeve and cleaned your wound, and my mother yelled at me because of it... But I couldn't leave you there, bleeding for me".

"There's one thing, though... You never gave me my prize..." His voice became deeper, and his arms closed the distance between them, his face only a few inches away from Anne's.

"You can claim it now" She whispered, not being able to wait a second longer to be kissed.

 

Richard smiled for an instant before putting his lips against her, in a very light touch. He felt her body shaking, and for a second he pulled away worried that he could have gone too fast, but Anne grabbed her face and kissed him again, tangling her finger between his soft dark curls. It was all he needed, the hint he required to see if she wanted him as much as he wanted her. His arms held her more tightly, as their kissed grew deeper. His tongue ventured into her mouth, caressing her lips softly, and he could feel her moan into the kiss. Anne's reluctance fell to the ground as she threw her arms around his neck, wanting to merge her body into his.

The contact made Richard groan, and his hands explored the back of her dress, looking for the laces to untie them skillfully. So much she didn't even realize until her gown was pooling on the floor, around her feet. She pulled away, gasping. The look on Richard's face was surprised, and slightly hurt. His hands froze on the place and the time stopped, with both of them looking into each other's eyes. Anne finally lowered her eyes.

 

"I... I just... He..."

 

She could feel the muscles in his chest, where her hands where lying, tighten. When she looked back into his eyes, his face was stone, his look filled with hate.

 

"Don't... Just don't even name him. The only thing I regret is not killing him with my bare hands". He growled under his breath.

 

But instead of feeling scared by this Richard she didn't know, a Richard capable of killing a man without remorse, Anne smiled. Softly, at the beginning, until it was a wide smile, full of love and pride. He frowned a little, bewildered.

 

"Why..."

"Because I love you, Richard. And I know you love me too. I know you wouldn't have let me marry that monster if it were up to you. And I know that I will always be safe by your side".

"Always, my love. Until my dying day, that I promise you". He said grabbing her face with both hands. "I just can't stand the thought of you... and... "

Anne put a finger on his perfect lips. "You don't get to think about that. Neither do I. It's just you, and me, and tonight."

 

Richard kissed his finger, and Anne closed her eyes with pleasure. He continued leaving soft, feather-like kisses on her palm, and on her arm as he went close to her neck. Anne left her head fall to the back, while he was kissing the soft skin below it. That was a feeling she never had before. She wanted him to touch her in ways she feared to be touched before. She couldn't wait to for him to get to her lips. Anne grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, and this time she fully allowed him to embrace her.

Her hands explored his chest, unlacing his velvet doublet and exposing his pale skin. He got rid of it and she felt his naked arms surrounding her waist, his hands going over her lower back and the tips of his fingers tempting the beginning of her buttocks. Anne stopped touching him to unlace her robe, and letting it fall to her feet. She blushed when she saw Richard's eyes, filled with desire, and pure love. He worshipped her, and she felt completely safe in his arms. She could tell he was restraining himself, so she pulled him closer again, holding his shoulders, and trembling at the contact of her naked breasts against his skin.

The excitement grew inside her in a way she never knew before. His hands were everywhere, caressing her back, entangled in her hair, exploring below the waist... She gasped inside his mouth, and tightened the embrace, until he grabbed her and made her surround his waist with her legs. 

Anne wasn't even aware of how she got there, but the feeling of his bare skin touching the inner side of her thighs almost drove her to the edge. He gently put her on the bed, holding his weight with his arms, at the sides of her chest. Richard wanted her to feel him, to touch him however she wanted to, and Anne realized it. When she did, she started to caress the skin on his back, making him shudder with pleasure.

 

"Anne..." He groaned, before focusing on kissing her neck and slowly leaving a trail of kisses until her breasts. 

 

He kissed them, played with her nipples with the tip of his tongue and shivering when she arched her back to get even closer to him.

 

"Richard... I want you... I..." Anne whispered in ecstasy, pulling him up to her face, where she kissed him again, biting his lips and making him moan into her mouth. 

 

He took the rest of his clothes off, and laid by her side. Anne looked at him not knowing exactly what he wanted. Richard grabbed her arm, gently pulling her on top of him. Anne straddled him slowly, and rose her eyebrows amazed.

 

"I want you to set the pace. We're not doing anything you don't want to do, and this is the way you can be sure of it. That... and that I love to see you..." Richard completed with a quiet whisper, full of desire. 

 

Anne wasn't sure of what she was supposed to do. She never dreamed she could touch and feel Richard however she wanted, and being able to was even more exciting than it had been before. Richard was so beautiful naked. His muscles showed under his pale skin, strong and firm. She settled on top of him and let her hands trail his every scar, and unconsciously, went down and kissed them. Richard let a moan escape his lips, and grabbed her thighs with both hands.

Anne found extremely exciting that she could make him feel just as aroused as she was. She could feel his erection against her skin, and following her instincts, she positioned herself on top of it, letting it slowly enter her body. That was the first time Richard closed his eyes and let out a loud moan that sent shivers down Anne's spine. She expected it to hurt, since it always hurt with the Lancastrian boy. But she was so wet this time, his entrance felt like putting a perfect glove in her hand. He completed her perfectly.

 

"My love..." Richard muttered, grabbing her hips and softly pulling her up and letting her slide down.

 

Anne got the pace of it, as her own body responded to his in a way she wasn't aware she knew. Her hands settled on Richard's chest, caressing it while she let her head fell back in pleasure. She slowly increased the pace, making him moan with every thrust, until she felt a wave of warmth growing inside her she never thought she'd ever felt. She couldn't avoid letting a loud cry slip through her lips.

Richard rose to meet Anne, as he pulled her towards him to kiss her. Feeling her climax took him over the edge, and he spilled himself inside her keeping her mouth sticked to his to keep him from crying out loud. Anne hold him tight, while she felt it, and stopped moving, letting herself lay on top of him.

 

"I never..." She put her face against his neck, while Richard's hands caressed her back softly. Richard let out a soft laugh and hold her even tighter.

 

"This is just the beginning, my love. Just the beginning."


End file.
